


The Lady In Red

by 03062020



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marichat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-27 22:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/03062020/pseuds/03062020
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng is the daughter of Paris' best bakers, Tom Dupain, and Sabine Dupain-Cheng. Life is average for Marinette and her family... Until the city's outcast and most well known black cat drops out of the sky, and crashes her tea party.***"Papa?" Marinette called warily. "Mama?"Silence. No response. A sob broke through Marinette's heart as Chat Noir pushed his way out of a large pile of rubble, quickly ducking back down to pull her beloved parents free of the debris.





	1. The Black Cat

**Author's Note:**

> This is where we're at now. 
> 
> Marichat. 
> 
> ENJOY!

**Chapter 1**

_ The Black Cat_

Marinette looked out through her parent's front window into the Paris streets. The city of love. The most beautiful city for miles around to travelers and merchants... "Marinette! Can you take this cake to your father, please!?"

More like the city of hard work. Marinette moved without protest to help her mother. Together, they lugged the two-tier cake off the counter. As they walked carefully through the back door to the kitchen of the bakery, Marinette asked a question. 

"Mamma? Could I go out with Alya, today?" She looked around the cake as her petite mother, who frowned, an almost... Disappointed look on her face. They rested the cake on the center table and Sabine wiped her hands on her apron.

"Have you finished your chores, yet?" Marinette nodded. "And your deliveries? What about the buttercream? Did you remember to chill it? And what about those stray cats? They've been hounding us for weeks... I'm starting to wonder if they're looking for more than just food from you, sweetheart." With an embarrassed flush on her cheeks at her mother's inappropriate joke, Marinette nodded.

"Yes. I've taken care of it all. The deliveries are completed. The frosting is in the chiller, and those odd tom cats vanished this morning without a trace. Plus, mamma, it's Alya's birthday..." Marinette had to use that card. Her parents had a soft spot for Marinette's best friend, Alya Cesaire.

Sabine's gaze softened and she smiled. "In that case, of course, you can go, Marinette. But be home before it gets too dark. And don't forget about that nasty black cat! Be home before he starts prowling again... We don't need another curious cat yowling at your window."Marinette nodded excitedly.

"I will! And thank you, mamma!" Marinette wrapped her mother in a quick hug, not minding the puff of flour that enveloped them as they collided. She ran towards the stairs that led to their home, stopping with her hand on the railing. "I love you."

"I love you, too, now you better hurry!"

In a matter of minutes, Marinette was out the door of the bakery, running through the afternoon Paris streets, lifting her skirt as her shoes splashed in puddles along the cobbled street.

Paris was beautiful at night.

The Eiffel Tower stood tall over the rest of the city, decorated with lights and surrounded with life. Every light was like it's own magical orb, dancing around the majestic tower that stood so high in the sky, Marinette felt she could never see the top from her spot on the ground.

Alya was standing at her arm, holding her elbow as they stopped in awe. "I'll never be over how beautiful it is..." Alya mused with a soft smile. Marinette nodded in agreement before their awe-struck musing came to an end, and Alya turned them back to the road. "C' mon, Mari. We have to get you home before the sun falls. Wouldn't want Chat Noir hounding you too, would ya?"

Marinette faked a laugh, shaking her head. Even attention from Paris' most ill-tempered and ill-fated outcast was better than attention from no man at all... Not including the stray cats. She still did not understand why they crowded around her home and tried so hard to reach her balcony. Approaching the bakery, Marinette could smell the sweet aroma of cake and fresh bread. The door was open, and just inside was her father, Tom Dupain.

Smiling broadly at the two girls and handed them both a blueberry muffin, a delicacy not many in Paris had the luxury to afford unless they knew of Marinette's family bakery. They had the most delicious baked goods and the best prices. Alya curtsied. "Je vous remercie, Mr. Dupain." Tom bowed his head.

"Happy birthday, Alya." He smiled warmly.

Marinette and Alya both looked up as a familiar voice called Alya's name. Alya smiled and turned to Marinette. "Goodnight, Mari! See you tomorrow?"

Marinette nodded, watching with a sort of gnawing longing as Alya ran to Nino, her lover, and suitor. She held a smile on her face until Alya and Nino were out of sight. Her father watched her, though, as her smile finally fell. "Don't worry, ma fille. You'll find someone soon, Marinette." She smiled at her father, before carefully brushing past him to go inside.

"Goodnight, Mamma. Goodnight, Papa." She called before retiring to her room, saying nothing to the lack of a response from her diligently working parents.

Around Midnight, Marinette, unable to sleep for reasons unknown, heard the distinct sound of stray cats yowling and hissing from outside. She sat up and peered out her window, but couldn't make any decent explanation of the sound. She stood and pushed open the trap door over her bed, climbing up onto her balcony, walking to the railing.

It was dark. She could see the lit Eiffel Tower in the distance, stars twinkling around it. On the cobbled alleyway, she could see stray cats being chased by a large black shadow, which seemed to be a shadow in itself. It was probably a dog, taking pleasure in the horde of hungry and thirsty cats... But it was a very, _very _large dog. If they weren't so close to the heart of the city, she'd almost believe it was a wolf.

Marinette sighed. "At least someone will take care of them for me, without making jokes at my expense." The shadow, almost as if it heard her, abandoned it's chase and stopped below her, looking up at her. She smiled, spotting sparkling green eyes and a flash of gold-colored hair. "Thank you!" She called down to the shadow, not expecting, nor receiving a response. At least, not an audible response. The shadow cocked it's head, the silhouette tall and lean, standing, like a human. Likely, it should have concerned her, but she was glad someone was chasing away the cats. The green eyes blinked slowly up at her, and her smile grew. That was more of a response than she got from her own parents most nights. Marinette sighed, before returning to her trap door and laying in bed, falling asleep to a contended silence, a smile on her face.

It didn't end there, though. Every night, Marinette would wake at Midnight to one of two things... Either a knock on the trap door over her head or the sound of cats being chased away from their perches. And every night, she would go up to her flower adorning balcony and find a white rose on her railing. On the seventh night, she waited up.

When the knock came, she wasted no time in climbing onto the balcony, hoping to spot her gift giver, but it was empty, as usual. And as usual, there was a single rose on the railing... But it was red tonight.

Marinette's heart soared. She bounded over to the rose, almost tripping on the skirt of her nightgown. With careful, delicate fingers, she lifted it, smelling the petals with a dazed sigh. It was fresh, sweet. She let the silk soft petals brush her skin, ticking her nose. She pulled the rose away from her face to admire its colors and stem. She moved it in her hands for a few moments, the moon over her head, entirely unaware that the moon was full, leaving few shadows on the terrace and the alley below. But she dropped the rose with a gasp, quickly inspecting her finger.

A single thorn remained on the stem, where the other thorns had been removed. And so, on her fingertip, a drop of crimson, barely the size of a pin-head, grew.

"Are you alright?" A soft, sultry purr resonated from behind her. Marinette turned quickly, bending down to fetch the rose, holding it to her chest.

"Whose there?"

"Did you not enjoy the rose?" The voice twisted, sounding... Sad. It was coming from the only shadow remaining on her balcony.

"Quite the opposite, I assure you." Marinette breathed with a smile. "It just pricked my finger. I do it all the time when I sew."

"I'm sorry..." It was a sincere apology. She wished she could see the face of the speaker.

"It's alright... Are you the one leaving me all the roses? And chasing away the cats?" She flushed a little, still embarrassed. No one knew what drew the cats to their home, but many made jokes at Marinette's expense, claiming that the stray cats were the only suitors interested in Marinette's hand. It was why she was so hopeful that this man, whoever he may be, would be interested in her, wanting her... Maybe he would even consider proving all her miss-judging friends wrong...

"Yes." The voice sounded pleased. Marinette smiled again and smelled the rose. "Do you... Do you know who I am?"

"I don't think so... Can I... Can I see you?"

Silence.

No response.

Her mystery admirer her fled, and Marinette felt her joy fade a little in disappointment. She wanted to know who was vying for her affections. She wanted to know if he may want more than just to leave her gifts. Not that she didn't love them... The roses brought a cherished smile to her face, but her admirer hadn't gone unnoticed by her neighbors. They were talking about who the mystery man may be, and it sparked her interest, though they never let her close in enough to inform her of who they thought it may be.

But for now, she was happy with the red rose in her hands, and until their next encounter, she would remain happy, and content. For now...


	2. The Red Lady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of the fan art I feature is mine unless I say otherwise (I won't say otherwise, cus I can't draw for shist.)\
> 
> ENJOY!!!!

**Chapter 2**

_The Red Lady  
_

_ _

Marinette looked longingly out the window as her mother handed her a plate full of black and pink macaroons. "Remember not to drop them, Mari! Your dress is new... We want to keep it nice, remember?" Marinette nodded distantly.

"I know, Mamma." She sighed, wishing she could be home. He was coming again tonight. He came every night... Sometimes they had a conversation. Other times, they said nothing at all, and she didn't know if he was still there, but she still cherished the silence. 

The cats had left her alone shortly after his nightly visits began.

She wondered why, but he never gave her an answer.

"Marinette!" She jumped as her mother scolded her, giving her a stern look. Her old fashioned, traditional pink Chinese dress had gotten tight, and she never mentioned it to anyone. Now, with the scalding look her mother was giving her, she wished she had... "Why didn't you tell me that your dress wasn't fitting anymore?"

"I haven't tried it on, Mamma. I didn't know." Marinette said, only half lying. She hadn't tried it on, but she'd known it was too tight. Sabine sighed sadly. "Alright, well... This'll have to do then. Go on, go entertain the party goers."

"Yes, Mamma." Marinette half curtsied, almost dropping the tray, much to her mother's terror.

"Oh, dear lord! Be careful, Marinette!"

"Sorry..." She sighed, looking down at her feet. Her mother sighed quietly.

"Are you still thinking about the one leaving you roses? Mari, you don't even know his name." Sabine shook her head. "It may just be another stray cat, whose found a way to earn you attention."

"That's not true." Marinette protested. "I've talked to him! Actually talked to him... It's not another stupid cat." Tears budded up in her eyes, tears of frustration and embarrassment. Was it that hard to believe that someone wanted to be around her? That someone wanted to be with her? Why was it so easy to joke about? Even for her parents. Pushing away from her mother, Marinette carried the tray of macaroons out of the kitchen, into the extravagant Christmas party.

Maidens danced all around, arm in arm with smiling and laughing men, all of which were painfully handsome, and painfully occupied. Marinette sighed, going unnoticed in the beautiful lights as people took her macaroons without even a moment of thanks. 

She was used to it, though, going unseen. Marinette stared in awe as she walked through the dancers, nonspeaking.

For a while, at least.

As her plate of macaroons was now growing dangerously low, Marinette made her way back to the kitchen. On her trek back, a beautiful girl with flowing blonde hair and a deep set tan stopped in front of her, a friend at her side with short red hair. Marinette held out the plate, curtsying unsteadily. "May I interest you in a macaroon, Milady?" 

The blonde girl picked up a pink macaroon and gave it an intense, scrutinizing gaze, before crinkling her nose in disgust. "How dare you speak to me!? Do you even know who I am!?"

"Of course... You're Mayor Bourgeois' Daughter. Chloe Bourgeois. The hostess of the party..." Marinette felt nervous. Chloe was tilting her wine glass dangerously close to Marinette's dress. Chloe had a history of tormenting Marinette. It wasn't exactly unusual, and it wouldn't be a surprise if Chloe did something to torment Marinette. 

"You're right... And you are the help! You don't speak to me unless spoken too. Did I say _anything_ to you, first!?" Marinette shook her head no, slowly, wanting to back away, feeling like a trapped animal. "Then why on earth did you think _you _could speak to _me_!?" 

"I... I..."

"You... You... Pathetic. And that dress, ugh!" Without warning, Chloe flung the wine from her glass at Marinette, soaking her dress, her hair, and her macaroons... But her dress got the worst of it. "I won't have something so hideous tainting _my_ party!"

Marinette looked down at her dress with tears in her eyes. The metal tray finally slipped from her hand and hit the tile floor with a resounding bang, like a gunshot. The party stilled, and all eyes turned on her. Half of Paris looked at her. "Marinette...?" She heard a soft voice and looked up to see Alya walking towards her, a horrified look on her face. Behind her was Nino and her parents. Shaking her head, Marinette turned and violently shoved past Chloe and her snickering henchmen, disappearing into one of the many doors lining the room. Luckily, it opened into a hallway, with a staircase at the end. She didn't hesitate to run for the stairs, slipping off her shoes on the first step and hiking up her skirt. She tripped after the second flight of stairs, landing on the ground, wiping rapidly at her eyes. Her vision was too blurry for her to keep running. 

She didn't want to keep running anyways. 

At least, until footsteps echoed from above her. She looked up as a tall woman with beautiful blonde hair stepped onto the landing in between floors. She stopped, and her eyes widened. Marinette quickly looked away, waiting to hear a laugh from the woman. But she didn't laugh. Instead, she walked over and held her hands out to Marinette.

"Here, child, let me help you." Marinette blinked warily, taking the woman's hands after a moment of hesitation. Once she was back on her feet, the woman, with a kind, motherly smile, pulled out a white handkerchief and started gently wiping Marinette's cheeks. "What happened to you, dear?"

"It's..." Marinette sighed and shook her head. "It's not important."

"You're in distress, of course it's important." Marinette looked up in surprise. Nobody had ever put her feelings first... Ever. Not once. "Come, let's get you into a clean dress, and you can tell me everything. Starting with your name." 

Emilie Agreste. That was her name, the woman who helped Marinette. She was the wife of Gabriel Agreste, and the mother of Adrien Agreste, and she took care to emphasize that she would not, in any way, cause Marinette any distress. Marinette was comfortable around her. She told her what happened with Chloe Bourgeois, and Emilie helped her clean up and change into a clean dress. The dress itself was beautiful, flowing, red and comfortable. Marinette tried very hard to decline the offer insisting she just wear a simple dress and an apron, as she was supposed to be serving, but Emilie didn't take any of it. 

"You are my guest, now." Emilie had said with a smile. "I feel you ought to dress accordingly, don't you?"

Now, arms linked with Emilie Agreste, they were returning to the party. Emilie looked proud and confident. Marinette felt nervous and shy. She'd get teased... She'd already heard Chloe's jab at her as she ran away... 'The Lady In Red'. Now she was wearing a pure red dress, red like the rose that had followed with her to the party from her balcony. Before they entered the ballroom once more, Emilie turned to Marinette and gently took the rose from her hand. "Here..." She tucked the stem behind her ear and in her hair.

"Why-?"

"You'll need both hands free to dance, my dear." She insisted with a smile, looking like a young girl who was obsessing over her favorite suitor. Like Alya when her father accepted Nino's proposal to take her hand in marriage. 

"I can't dance..." Marinette admitted, bowing her head in shame.

"Neither can I." Emilie smiled. "You just need the right dance partner, and you'll never have to worry about tripping over your own feet." 

And with that, they reentered the ballroom, arm in arm. People noticed them slowly as Emilie and Marinette walked forward with slow, yet purposeful steps. Party goers turned to face them. Eyes landed on her first, and snickers broke out, before their eyes moved to Emilie, and they were silenced. Many bowed to Emilie, others looked between the two in shock. Marinette spotted Alya, who was clearly having an internal screaming fit. She was grinning so brightly, Marinette thought it might blind her.

Nino shot her a thumbs up, before reaching over to drag someone into view. He looked familiar, and a glance at Emilie told her why. Emilie was that boy's mother. It was so obvious. They had the same nose, chin, eyes, and hair. His eyes focused on her, and she felt an odd, yet familiar shiver go down her spine. As if he'd looked at her before... "That's my son." Emilie said, pointing to him, whispering in Marinette's ear. "Adrien... He seems quite taken by you... Would you like to meet him?"

Marinette's cheeks flared red. "I- Er- I- I mean..." She hesitated, shutting herself up before she could stutter in a downward spiral. "Sure." She squeaked, something that was very characteristic of herself. Emilie smiled at her and patted Marinette's hand, leading her over to Adrien, to her son, who was now looking anywhere but Marinette's eyes, his own face flushed red. 

"Adrien, dear." Emilie said, smiling broadly, waving her arm towards Marinette. "This is a friend of mine, Miss Marinette Dupain-Cheng." Marinette hesitated, before dipping into a low curtsy. As she stood back up, she slipped and fumbled. Adrien caught her arms, steadying her, and she got lost in his deep green eyes for a moment, two green pools she recognized from somewhere... But she couldn't put her finger on where. Once she was steady, Adrien retracted his hands, blushing himself, scratching the back of his neck in a shy and endearing gesture. "Marinette, this is my son, Adrien Agreste." 

Adrien bowed, in a much more composed greeting than hers had been. He took her hand and kissed her knuckles. Marinette fought back a squeak, her eyes wide in disbelief. Her gift giver had done this exact thing, without revealing his face to her. She quickly forced that from her mind. They both had good manners. There's no way the son of a noble would be flouncing around at midnight chasing the cats away from a lonely baker's daughter's window... Right?

Emilie had a knowing smile on her face and it made Marinette nervous. "Adrien, sweetheart, while I look for your father... How about you and Miss Dupain-Cheng dance? Much like me, she's a horrid dancer-" Emilie winked at Marinette subtly. "-but you are much like your father. Perhaps you are just the dance partner she needs?" 

Adrien's eyes widened and the tips of his ears tinged red. "O-Of course, mother." He mumbled quickly. "A- As you wish." 

Emilie smiled, turning to Marinette. She leaned in and kissed Marinette's cheeks, whispering with each kiss. "He's a sweetheart." One kiss. "You'll thank me later." The second kiss. 

And just like that, as if she hadn't just sent Marinette into a downward spiral towards hell, she turned and walked away to find her husband, head held high.

"So... Would you like to dance with me?" Adrien asked quietly, extending his hand to her. A new song started up as he said it, a waltz. Alya and Nino headed towards where other couples were dancing, and Alya pushed Marinette closer to Adrien as she passed, winking. Her cheeks turned an even brighter crimson and she took his hand without a word, too scared that she'd ramble for hours and bore him to death. 

He led her to the dancing couples, behind Nino and Alya, and rested his hand on her waist. Nerves jumped in Marinette's stomach as he lifted their hands, and she moved her free hand to his shoulder, glancing around. She'd never danced with anyone before. She mimicked the posture of the other girls dancing, chin up, hand on his shoulder, just a few inches from him, trying very hard not to stare too long at one thing. It wasn't until the song was over that she realized she hadn't stepped on his toes through the entire dance. 

Adrien was smiling now, more relaxed, holding her closer to him than they'd been at the start of the song. He didn't let go of her, either. And he made her laugh and smile. He pointed out a man whose toupe had flown off mid dance, the man in question none the wiser. His dance partner looked mortified. Marinette giggled and Adrien laughed and a nearby couple shot them looks that could pierce a mountain. But they weren't bothered. They only continued to laugh. 

He was also very respectful. After they'd danced, he kissed her cheeks, then her knuckles and wished her a good night, admitting that he hoped to see her again soon. Marinette's heart soared with joy. Alya stood beside her and elbowed her in the ribs. "I think he likes youuuuuu." Marinette smiled and blushed, but shook her head anyways.

"Of course not. Why would he like me?" She scoffed, but her heart beat faste in her chest as he walked farther away. "I'm nobody. He's Adrien Agreste..."


End file.
